<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shots by Gr3y22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689969">One shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr3y22/pseuds/Gr3y22'>Gr3y22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Character, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More ships to be added, More tags to be added, One Shot, Ratings may change, Why Did I Write This?, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr3y22/pseuds/Gr3y22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of one shots of different queens in different situations</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adore Delano | Danny Noriega &amp; Bianca Del Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cute Biadore ficccccc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She for Bianca he for Adore</p><p>Bianca Courtney and Adore had a gig in LA after not having seen each other for months after having conflicting schedules, of course they had been messaging back and forth every day with the three phoning once a week. For Bianca and Adore though that was a little different. You see they had been officially dating for 5 months after dancing around their feelings for one another for multiple years, Courtney had finally grown sick off the bullshit and forced them to talk, a conversation that led to a night filled with making out and whispered confessions of love wrapped in each other’s arms in Bianca’s bed and messages to Courtney telling her that she was right and that they needed to grow up and admit there feelings for the other already.<br/>
The only people that knew about the relationship between Bianca and Adore were of course them, Courtney, Darienne, Adores mum and a few other of their closest co-workers/ friends. The fans and anyone not previously listed had no idea. </p><p>“Hey Willow” Adore said engulfing Bianca in a huge hug, neither was in drag at the moment and so Adore was towering over Bianca as she nuzzled her head into his neck with mumbled hellos enjoying the physical proximity and intimacy after months away from one another, the couple where not concerned about seeing them embraced like this as they had a very close friendship and people had always assumed they were dating anyway as Adore was one of the only queens that Bianca had a soft spot for, anyway the only person likely to come in without knocking was Courtney and she already knew. </p><p>An hour later at 6 o’clock they heard Courtney coming into the room “This isn’t Americas next top model “she said with a smile causing the other two, too laugh, they got up and went over to hug her after months apart. The three went to start getting ready for the show that was starting soon. Adore was putting the finishing touches on her makeup while Courtney was attaching her wig and Bianca was tucking in the bathroom. “So Courums, how have you been” Adore asked. “Good good, just been busy singing on all my gigs and hanging out with Alaska and Willam when I can, what about you?” she replied gluing down her wig. “I’m great Courtney, its been so good, especially all the gigs I’ve had, the fan’s have been great as well, so supportive” he concluded Courtney nodded but clearly not satisfied with the answer she got “What about with Bia though, what’s going on there?” she asked “Well” adore started before Bianca re-entered the room “What are we taking about?” she inquired heading over to attach her wig to her head. “Nothing really” Courtney replied going to the bathroom to tuck now before putting on her outfit, adore spun around in her seat and pulled Bianca into another hug before they had to get into their outfits. As they pulled apart adore connected their lips briefly trying to avoid smudging their lipstick to much, not like Adore would mind, but Bianca likes to look perfect and if they had smudged lipstick well that becomes a bit of a giveaway to their hidden relationship, luckily tonight they were both sporting a red lip and didn’t have to worry about the transfer of colour between lips, they pulled away and continued getting ready. </p><p>At 8oclock the show started and they walked on the stage to start their show. After a few hours they decided to get some shots in between songs etc. By midnight Adore was more than on her way to drunk, Courtney was just finishing up the show before heading back to the dressing room where Adore and Bianca were, it was meant to be Bianca finishing the show, but with the state Adore was in she didn’t want to leave his side as lord knows what would happen or what Adore would say/ tweet as he is very unpredictable when drunk. 5 minutes later Courtney returns to the dressing room where they all started to de drag to start of Courtney headed to the bathroom to untuck while Bianca removed both her and Adores wigs and put them neatly into their bags before handing adore a makeup wipe so he could take of his makeup while she went and untucked no Courtney was back in her male clothes removing her makeup. After Courtney and Bianca had completely de dragged, they helped adore get back into his normal clothes. 40 minutes after they started to de drag they where packed up and ready to head back to their hotel, as they where all headed to the same destination Courtney ordered them all an uber before grabbing some of Adores bags so that they could make the trip to the uber in one, because as well as having to carry her own bags Bianca had to manoeuvre a very drunk very clingy Adore. </p><p>Once they all arrived back at the hotel it became clear that the drive there made time for adore to get even more drunk and she could barely stand by the time they arrived, luckily there was a step to sit adore on while they retrieved all their drag bags from the car. It was clear that adore would be unable to walk on his own so Courtney grabbed all of the bags while Bianca carried adore, a task that proved to be difficult considering the height difference and the fact Adore was pretty adamant that he was in fact “More than abalblul to walk” and if the slurring of words wasn’t convincing who knows what would be. </p><p>After some questioning looks from the other hotel patrons and staff as they headed to their rooms all the queens were back in their rooms, although nobody knew for sure about the relationship between Bianca and Adore they where sharing a room, it didn’t arise anymore suspicion than there ever had been though as they had been sharing rooms for years due to the fact that they would fall asleep in the same room anyway and that if you wanted Adore to be on time and organised Bianca was the best bet. </p><p>“Come on pussyface into bed” Bianca said removing adores shirt and joggie bottoms “But willowwwwww” Adore wined “I’m not tired” Bianca sighed as she removed her own top and bottoms “I know but your drunk” she paused and sat on the bed and pulled adore with her “and you need to sleep” she concluded. Adore however was still not having any of it and pulled free of Bianca’s grasp and walked away on the Brightside she was sobering up and able to walk, but on the negative it means Bianca has to babysit her further as drunk adore and twitter could be an issue.</p><p>Just as she suspected adore grabbed his phone and went to the bathroom and as expected a minute later Bianca’s phone pinged with a notification, Twitter to be exact “Fuck” she mumbled as she got of the bed to grab her phone out of her bag. </p><p>*New tweet from Adore Delano* </p><p>“Adore” Bianca shouted towards the bathroom phone in hand, right on que Adore came out of the room and smiles at her “Yes willow” she asked innocently his big green eyes beaming at her, “What did you just tweet?” she asked him voice sweet but stern tone “Nothing” he replied seemingly confused, Bianca showed him his phone to see the tweet that he sent out mere moments ago. </p><p>Adore read the tweet again and laughed, god he was proud of himself for that one, especially the reaction it was garnering. She had tweeted out a photo of himself, Courtney and Bianca at the gig with the caption we went from this type of fun to bedroom types of fun 😉. There was always many speculations of the relationship between Bianca and Adore but people will believe what ever you tell them. Lucky for them Courtney was on the ball and replied to the tweet claiming that Adore really needs to stop tweeting drunk. </p><p>Adore was finally ready to use the bed in the room, but he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to act on her claims on twitter but just without Courtney present, needless to say Bianca was not up for this and just wanted her and adore to go to sleep, because she wasn’t one for non-con and sadly adore was drunk therefore not able to consent meaning Bianca was going to have to do the one thing she hated more than anything and that was deny Adore. </p><p>“Willowwwwwwwwwwwwww” Adore whined “Fuckkkkk meeeeeee” Bianca sighed and stood up walking away from the bed, before she could get very far Adore  grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed pinning her wrists over her head and sitting on her hips so she cant move, “Fuck me” Adore demanded again almost petulantly, Bianca was trying to get up from under Adore but to no avail “Adore get up” she said sternly, Adore just smirked and pinned her hands tighter to the mattress and leaned down to press kisses to her jaw traveling down her neck, holding back a moan Bianca manged to get adore off her and lay her on the bed “gon fuck me now?” he pouted leaning up for a kiss, “Nope” she replied lying next to her turning her head for a kiss.</p><p>After 20 minutes of lazily making out Adore was finally sleepy. He pulled up the duvet and snuggled closer into Bianca’s neck and wrapped his legs around her waist. </p><p>*the next morning*</p><p> </p><p>It was 10 am and adore was still asleep “Dorey” Bianca shook Adore lightly kneeling on the bed next to him “You need to get up”, Adore stirred slightly squinting looking up at her “Why” he groaned groggily trying to burry himself into Bianca’s legs to go back to sleep, sitting with Adores head in her lap stroking his hair she replied “We are meeting Courtney for breakfast remember” that caused another groan from Adore “10 more minutes willow” he groaned trying to squish his face further into Bianca’s lap to sleep, “No, c’mon Adore baby up”.</p><p>10 minutes of convincing adore to get out of bed later and adore was finally in the shower while Bianca packed up the hotel room they were in as after breakfast they were away to the airport, they were flying out to New York for a few nights as they both had no commitments for a few weeks and just wanted a getaway, no social media no work no getting in drag, They weren’t worried about being seen together as they could just play it off as a friendship holiday.  </p><p> </p><p>At 11 they finally pulled up to the cafe where they were meeting Courtney. “Hi guys” Courtney said as they approached the table, standing up to give them a hug and kiss on the cheeks each “Hey” they said in sync as a reply as they sat down. They talked and ate for an hour before leaving to go their separate ways, “And enjoy your time in New York” Courtney said as she put her jacket on, with a final hug goodbye she walked off leaving Bianca and Adore to head to the airport for their flight. </p><p>*on the plane* </p><p>“Can I get you anything to drink sir?” The flight attendant asked as she came down the aisle with her cart “Just a water please” Bianca replied “Can I have a cock tail please” requested Adore when he turned to grab Bianca’s hand and saw the look on her face he replied “What its 5oclock somewhere” with a wink, Bianca just laughed and smiled her gorgeous dimples on full display and intertwined their hands pressing a kiss on Adore’s “You don’t think you drunk enough last night huh chola?” she asked “Not at all” Adore replied with a smirk “I love you, you idiot” Bianca said with a dopey smile, “Love you the most” Argued Adore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment what you think and any critiques you have.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>